Intoxicantes noches de primavera
by Kislev-sempai
Summary: Cuento chino. III-IV Un amor incompleto llega a su fin. Amar es algo a lo que algunos de nosotros no tenemos derecho. Las Intoxicantes noches de primavera siempre existiran, pero los sueños e iluciones tienen un comienzo y un final. Completo
1. I

_**Intoxicantes noches de primavera**_

Autor: YU TA-FU

Durante seis meses estuve en Shangai sin trabajo y debido a esta cesantía me cambié tres veces de vivienda. Primero residí en un sucucho de la calle del Pozo Bullente, una cárcel sin guardia donde jamás brillaba el sol. Con la excepción de unos cuantos feroces sastres con aspectos de maleantes, los inquilinos de esta prisión sin vigilancia eran e su mayoría intelectuales desconocidos y dignos de compasión. Por eso es que le puse al lugar la Grub Street Amarilla. (Antigua calle de Londres, donde vivían muchos escritores de poco éxito) Después de un mes, mas o menos, subio repentinamente el arriendo y me ví obligado –con mis pocos libros llenos de hojas dobladas- a mudarme a un hotelucho que conocía, cerca del Hipódromo. También aquí me tope con cierto tipo de presiones que me hicieron mudarme. Esta vez encontré un cuartito en el barrio bajo frente Jihsinli, en la calle de la abolladura, al extremo norte del Puente del Jardín.

En este lado de la calle de la Abolladura las casa no se elevaban sobre los siente metros. El piso que yo habitaba era sumamente pequeño y bajo. Si estando de pie hubiese querido estirar los brazos y bostezar, mis manos habrían atravesado el techo gris y polvoriento.

Entrando desde el callejón por la puerta principal se llegaba primero al cuarto del patrón. Aquí, abriéndose paso entre montones de andrajos, tarros y botellas viejas y otras basuras, había que alcanzar una desvencijada escala inclinada contra la pared. Era el único camino para ir al oscuro agujero –un metro cuadrado- que conducía al segundo piso, que no era en verdad mas que un solo piso pequeño y sombrío dividido en dos compartimientos. Yo ocupaba aquel donde se hallaba el hoyo; el otro lo ocupaba una mujer que trabajaba en la compañía N de cigarrillos. Debido a que ella tenia que pasar por mi "cuarto" para llegar al suyo, mi arriendo mensual era unas cuantas monedas mas barato.

Conocí a mi vecina de piso la misma tarde en que me mude. Como a las cinco, cuando el rápido crepúsculo primaveral ya había caído, encendí una vela y comencé a ordenar los libros que me había traído del hotel, poniéndolos en dos montones, uno grande y otro mas pequeño. En el grande coloqué dos marcos de cuadros de veinticuatro pulgadas. Habiendo vendido todos lo muebles que tenia, este arreglo de libros y marcos, debía hacer las veces de de escritorio d día y de cama por la noche. Luego me senté en el montón mas bajo, de frente al escritorio, y encendí un cigarrillo. Mientras estaba ahí, mirando la vela y fumando, escuché un ruido bajo la puerta-trampa, a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta, pero solo pude ver la sombra de mi propia cabeza. Los oídos, sí, me dijeron claramente que alguien venía subiendo. Mire con ahínco a la oscuridad y ante mis ojos aparecía un rostro ovalado y muy pálido, pero poseía unos hermosos ojos, me asombraron la traslúcidez de sus ojos. Supe de inmediato que se trataba de mi compañera de pieza. Cuando vine a tratar por el cuarto, el viejo patrón me advirtió que además de él vivía en la casa un obrera. Yo había arrendado el cuarto sin pensarlo dos veces. Yo había arrendado el curto sin pensarlo dos veces. En primer lugar me gustaba el precio bajo del arriendo y, en segundo me complacía el hecho de que no hubiera una dueña de casa ni niños. Cundo la vecina entro en mi cuarto, me levante y le salude con una venia.

-Buenas tardes –dije –Acabo de mudarme. Espero que nos llevemos bien señorita.

Ella no respondió, pero sus grandes ojos azules claros me miraron escrutadoramente. Luego llego a su puerta, le quito la llave y entro en su cuarto. Es todo cuanto vi en ese primer encuentro, pero algo me dijo que se trataba de una joven criatura indefensa e inocente. Algo en sus rasgos pálidos y en su figura pequeña y delgada parecía indicar que se trataba de una alma desolada y lastimosa. Sin embargo en ese tiempo tenia yo mismo excesivas preocupaciones como para gastar demasiada compasión en alguien, que al menos, aun tenía un trabajo, de modo que volví a sentarme en el montón pequeño de libros y me quede allí inmóvil, mirando la luz de la vela.

Paso una semana desde mi llegada al barrio bajo. Todos los días cuando mi vecina partía al trabajo –se iba antes de las siete y regresaba después de las seis- me encontraba sobriamente sentado sobre mi montón de libros, mirando la llama de la vela o la lámpara de aceite. Quizás fue la constancia con que yo mantenía este hosco hábito lo que despertó su curiosidad. Por que un día, cuando subió la escala y yo, como siempre, me levante para darle paso, se detuvo y me miro fijo:

-¿Qué es lo que lee con tanto afán todo el tiempo? –me pregunto con voz tímida y balbucearte, hablaba suave en puro dialecto de Suchow, pero el sentimiento que su encantadora voz me producía es imposible de describir, de modo que me limitare a traducir sus palabras al habla corriente.

Lo que me dijo en hizo enrojecer. El hecho es que aunque pusiera ante mi una cantidad de libros extranjeros, mientras permanecía así, sentado pétreo, día y noche, mi mente se hallaba en tal estado de confusión, que no leía ni una sola palabra. A veces dejaba que mi imaginación llenara el espacio entre las líneas con formas y figuras extrañas; otras me quedaba simplemente mirando las ilustraciones y de inmediato mi fantasía evocaba las mas fantásticas imágenes. En verdad en aquel tiempo me aquejaba el insomnio y la desnutrición y mi estado no era en absoluto normal. Mas aun puesto que la única cosa que poseía en el mundo –la túnica guateada que tenia en la espalda – estaba andrajosa hasta lo increíble, no había podido salir durante el día, y puesto que en mi oscuro cuartucho que no daba paso la luz del sol, tenis que usar la vela o la lámpara de aceite todo el tiempo, mis ojos y mis piernas también se hallaban debilitados por el desuso.

-en verdad no estaba leyendo –dije confuso. Pero parecía tan absurdo estar sentado como piedra … Por eso pongo los libros abiertos frente a mi.

Me lanzo una mirada burlona y entro en su cuarto siempre con la expresión asombrada.

Seria falso decir que había descuidado por completo la idea del trabajo, o que en verdad no hubiera hecho nada. En ciertos momentos sentía la mente mas despejada y había traducido varios poemas ingleses y franceses y varios cuentos alemanes de mas o menos cuatro mil palabras desde que estaba ahí. El resultado de más esfuerzos lo había enviado a unas firmas editoriales nuevas.

Siempre echaba correspondencia en la oscuridad de la noche cuando nadie mas estuviera rondando. No tenia esperanzas de conseguir un verdadero trabajo y pensaba que lo único que podía hacer era tratar de usar mi cerebro disecado. Si me acompañaba la suerte y mis traducciones encontraban acogida entre los editores y se publicaban, me llegarían unos cuantos yinyuanes.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

¡Hola!

1_ Esta es una traducción (no mia) de una hermoso cuento chino del autor YU TA-FU, me parece un hermoso y corto cuento. Consiste en cuatro capitulos, pero es hermoso. Es la primera vez que hago algo asi y espero no estar infringiendo ninguna norma. ; P

2_Estoy intentado terminar Aoi Hitomi, pero…. Mmmm

3_Bueno. Agradezco a todos los que leen esta pequena historia y mas aun a los que le dedican un tiempito a dejar sus opiniones, criticas etc… ¡Gracias!

¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!


	2. II

II

Viviendo en cualquier lugar de las tristes concesiones de Shangai, uno difícilmente advertía el paso de los días o el cambio de las estaciones, y en la barriada donde estaba la calle de abolladura yo sólo me percataba de que mi andrajosa túnica se estaba haciendo más y más pesada día tras día, hasta que de pronto me di cuenta de que la primavera debía de estar ya bastante vieja, como reza el dicho.

Pero yo –con mi cartera magra- no me hallaba en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte. Todo cuanto estaba en mis manos hacer era seguir sentado junto a mi lámpara, día y noche, en la pieza oscura. Un día me encontraba allí, como de costumbre, cuando llego mi vecina con dos paquetes pequeños. Al pararme con el objeto de darle paso, dejo uno de ellos sobre mi escritorio y dijo con voz suave y meticulosa.

-Es un poco de pan de pasas para,…. tt, usted. –hablaba con voz trémula pero paso a sonar mas animada en sus próximas palabras, mientras la yo la miraba con atención y curiosidad –También compre unos plátanos ¿Quieres entrar y compartirlos conmigo? –

Termino sonriendo involuntariamente.

Le detuve el paquete mientras abría la puerta y me conducía a su cuarto. Habíamos sido vecinos alrededor de dos semanas y al parecer había llegado a considérame un hombre honesto y respetable. El temor y la sospecha inicial fue reemplazo por una sonrisa confortable y calida. Sus ojos aun mas claros que la primera vez brillaban de con estelas en la oscuridad, sin embrago eran opacadas por una tristeza inexplicable.

Al entrar en su cuarto pude darme cuenta de que afuera aun no oscurecía. Declinantes rayos de sol llegaban por una ventana que daba al sur, y vi que tenia hecho una cama con dos tablones, una mesita de laca negra contra la pared, un baúl de madera y un piso redondo. No tenia mosquitero, pero dos limpias colchas de algodón cubrían la cama. Una cajita de lata sobre la mesa guardaba posiblemente sus cosas de tocador; estaba salpicada con manchas de grasa. Recogió algunas prendas que estaban esparcidas por el piso y me invito a sentarme. Me sentí un poco turbado por el alboroto calido y hospitalario con que me acogía. En ese momento, vino a mi mente, como una estrella fugas, la idea de que ella seria una excelente anfitriona y ama de casa.

-¡Somos vecinos tan cercanos! Por favor no tenga ceremonias conmigo –le dije.

-No las tengo. Pero siempre te levantas para cuando yo llego, para dejarme pasar. De veras me siento muy reconocida –finalizo con una sonrisa.

Diciendo esto, deshizo el paquete, me ofreció un plato, que acepte, y pelo uno para ella. Mientras comíamos se sentó en al cama.

-¿Por qué se la pasa sentado ahí, en lugar de salir a buscar un trabajo? –pregunto mas por curiosidad que nada.

-Quiero trabajar y he buscado en todas partes, pero no he hallado nada.

-¿No tienes amigos que puedan ayudarte?

-Sí, que tuve amigos, pero en estos tiempo de vacas flacas no manifiestan mucho interés por verme…

Haciendo una mueca graciosa -Esos no son amigos… Pero dime ¿Has estudiado algo?

-Si. Pase algunos años en una escuela extranjera y aprendí varios idiomas.

-¿Dónde esta tu familia? ¿Por qué no vas a casa?

A esas alturas sus preguntas me hicieron ver de pronto lo que e realidad me estaba pasando. En los últimos seis meses, mas o menos, me estaba simplemente consumiendo día a día y ya había olvidado hasta tales cosas como ¿Quién soy?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿Estoy triste o feliz?

Mi mente estaba llena de todas las dificultades por las que había atravesado durante estos meses, de modo que solo pude mirarla con torpeza, incapaz de decir alguna palabra. Mi expresión debió hacerle creer, cosa que no era tan equivoca, que yo era una vagabundo sin hogar, ni familia. También en su rostro se reflejo un dejo de tristeza y soledad, quizás superiores al que reflejo que se vislumbraba en los míos.

-Entonces tu estas tan solo como yo –dijo en un suspiro y cayó, como yo, en silencio. Vi como sus ojos cristalinos estaban humedeciendo e intente cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-¿Qué hace en la fabrica?

-Empaqueto cigarrillos –dijo monótonamente

-¿Cuántas hora trabaja?

-Comenzamos a las siente y terminamos a las seis, con una hora libre para almorzar… Diez horas diarias. Nos pagan por hora y tenemos que cumplir la cuota o nos multan.

-¿Cuánto pagan al mes?

-Nueve yinyuanes al mes. Tres yinyuanes por 10 dias.

-¿Y cuanto gasta en alimentarse?

-Cuatro yinyuanes al mes

-Si no pierde nada de tiempo, le quedan entonces cinco yinyuanes para traer a casa ¿no? ¿Le alcanza eso para pagar el arriendo y vestirse?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Encima tener que soportar a ese capataz que es…. –se estremecio. -¡Detesto la fabrica! ¿Fumas?

-Si

-Ojala no fumara. Pero si tiene que hacerlo, por favor no elija los cigarrillos de esa horrible fabrica a la cual odio tanto. ¡Odio todo lo que hay en ella!

Comprendí lo hastiada que estaba y no se e ocurrió que decirle. Termine el plátano y le eche una ojeada al lugar. También allí estaba oscureciendo. Me pare, agradecí y regrese a mi cuarto.

Por lo general, debido a lo exhausta que la dejaba el día de trabajo, ella se acostaba porco después de llegar; esa noche la escuche trajinar en su pieza durante mucho rato. No se acostó hasta pasada la medianoche. Desde esa ocasión siempre conversábamos algunas palabras a su regreso; así supe todo lo referido a ella.

Se llamaba Kaoru Kamiya, su madre era japonesa y su padre chino, pero debido a problemas familiares se crió en Suchow y había crecido en las afueras de un pueblo de Shangai. Su padre trabajo también en la fábrica, pero había muerto el otoño anterior, no hacia muchos meses. Cuando estaba vivo, compartían ese mismo cuartucho miserable y se iban juntos al trabajo todos lo día, según ella, tenían una vida tranquila.

Desde la muerte de su padre estaba completamente sola. El primer mes se iba llorando todo el camino hasta la fábrica y por las tardes volvía también con las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas. Tenia apenas diecisiete años y no contaba con hermanos ni hermanas, ni familiares directos. Nuestro viejo patrón de abajo había arreglado por su entera cuenta el funeral y el entierro, para lo cual, ates de morir su padre le había entregado quince yinyuanes.

-Es un buen hombre –me dijo-. Nunca ha mostrado malas intenciones con respecto a mi, por lo cual he podido seguir trabajando igual que antes de morir papá- Pero no puedo decir lo mismo del -bastardo –mascullo por lo bajo - Tipo malvado de la fábrica, es uno de los capataces y sabe que mi padre ha muerto e intenta aprovecharse de mi.


	3. III

III

El tiempo parecía haber cambiado. En los últimos días el mal ventilado y turbio cuartucho que constituía mi único mundo se había puesto estrecho y caluroso como un húmedo horno de vapor. Tan opresivo era, que me mareaba y me producía náuseas. En ciertas épocas del año, especialmente hacia fines de la primavera, mis nervios solían llevarme casi hasta la locura. Comencé ahora a salir y dar largas caminatas solo, por la noche, cuando ya las calles quedaban tranquilas. Vagando solitario bajo la estrecha franja de ese cielo azul oscuro, miraba las estrellas y dejaba que mi pensamiento remontara en fantasías. Eso era bueno para mi salud. Durante estas intoxicantes noches de primavera, cuando me sentía arrebatado, solía vagar hasta cerca del alba antes de volver a la cama. Descubrí que después de estas vagancias agobiadoras, podía dormir hasta el mediodía, a veces hasta más, en realidad, casi hasta la hora en que llegaba Kaoru del trabajo. Después de estas horas de buen sueño empecé a sentirme como una persona nueva. Por lo general, nunca lograba comer más de media libra de pan, pero desde que comencé mis ejercicios de medianoche, el apetito mejoró hasta que me encontré comiendo el doble. Aunque esto significaba un severo golpe a mi presupuesto, mi cerebro, nutrido por estas raciones aumentadas, fue capaz de concentrarse mucho mejor. Luego de esos vagares nocturnos y antes de acostarme, logré escribir un par de cuentos al estilo de Edgar Allan Poe. Al releerlos me pareció que no estaban mal. Después de numerosas correcciones y de pasarlos en limpio, los envié. No podía evitar una leve esperanza en ellos, pese a que ninguna noticia me había llegado de las traducciones que enviara tiempo atrás. A los pocos días de mandarlos, me olvidé también de los cuentos.

En cuanto a mi vecina Kaoru-dono, sólo la veía ocasionalmente cuando llegaba del trabajo, ya que cuando partía, en la mañana, yo estaba, por lo general, profundamente dormido. Por alguna razón, su actitud hacia mí había vuelto a aquella primera, de temor y sospecha. A veces me lanzaba unas miradas penetrantes, como si sus ojos límpidos y oscuros quisieran entre reprocharme y advertirme.

Ya habían transcurrido tres semanas desde mi cambio a la barriada. Una tarde, cuando acababa de encender la vela y leía una novela que había comprado de segunda mano, Kaoru subió apresurada la escala y se detuvo frente a mí.

— ¡Hay un cartero abajo y te busca a ti! Trae una carta por la que tienes que firmar.

La expresión de temor y sospecha en su rostro se manifestó más que nunca. Parecía estar diciendo: "Ah, te han descubierto". Molesto por esta actitud suya, le dije severamente:

— ¿Una carta? ¿Quién me va a escribir? No puede ser para mí.

Mi reacción indignada la hizo sentirse triunfante.

— Velo por ti mismo —dijo fríamente—. Sólo tu sabes lo que hiciste.

Mientras decía esto, oí la voz del cartero desde abajo, gritando impaciente:

— ¡Carta certificada!

Al recibir la carta, mi corazón empezó a saltar. Una de mis traducciones había sido aceptada por una revista y me enviaban un giro postal para cobrar cinco yinyuanes. Mi cartera estaba ya muy vacía y esto significaba que podría pagar el arriendo a fin de mes y guardar algo para sobrevivir unos cuantos días. La necesidad que tenía de esos cinco yinyuanes era más grande de lo que nadie hubiese podido imaginar.

La tarde siguiente fui al correo y cobré mi giro. Breves momentos en la calle bajo un sol fuerte y me hallé empapado de transpiración. Miré a la gente a mi alrededor, luego me miré yo mismo y sentí vergüenza. Las gotas de sudor me caían como lluvia de la cabeza y el cuello. Cuando vagaba por las noches, no había sol y la nocturna brisa fresca de primavera, mientras recorría callejones después de la medianoche, no era tan incompatible con mi andrajosa túnica guateada, la única prenda que poseía. Pero ahora corría la media tarde de un cálido y soleado día de primavera y yo, como un tonto, no me había percatado de ello, sino que andaba por la calle con el mismo viejo atavío. Naturalmente que cuando me comparé con mis semejantes en la calle, adaptados a los cambios de la estación, me sentí abochornado. En ese instante olvidé por completo el arriendo que en pocos días debía pagar, así como los escasos contenidos de mi cartera, y lentamente me dirigí hacia las tiendas de ropa de la calle Cha. Yo, que no había salido a la luz del día en tanto tiempo, sentí ahora, por un momento, como si hubiese entrado en el paraíso al ver todo el inquieto movimiento y los _rickshaws_1bajando presurosos por la calle con jóvenes y damas elegantísimos, las lujosas y deslumbrantes vitrinas de las sederías y de los joyeros, y escuché el zumbido de las voces humanas, de pasos y campanas y cuernos. Olvidé mi propia existencia mezquina y tuve deseos de cantar y de brincar tan alegremente como mis semejantes. Sin darme cuenta, comencé a tararear una viejísima melodía de alguna ópera de Pekín. Pero este nirvana pasajero fue de súbito sacudido por las agudas notas de una bocina cuando intentaba cruzar la calle para doblar por Cha. Alcé la vista y me encontré con que un tranvía se precipitaba sobre mí mientras su gordo conductor, asomándose, me miraba indignado.

— ¡Puerco! ¿No tienes ojos? Bien merecerías que te mataran. Por lo demás, tu vida no vale más que la de un perro amarillo.

Salí de mi aturdimiento mientras el tranvía pasaba rugiendo entre una nube de polvo. No sé por qué me eché a reír en una irónica carcajada. De inmediato me di cuenta de que los transeúntes me miraban asombrados y me alejé con la cara muy roja.

Entré a una serie de tiendas, pregunté los precios de algunas túnicas listadas y ofrecí lo que podía pagar. En todas las tiendas por igual, los vendedores parecían entrenados por el mismo patrón. Mirándome ceñudos, uno tras otro me preguntaron:

— ¿No estará bromeando, verdad? Si no tiene para comprarse nada, mejor no nos moleste.

Seguí entrando de tienda en tienda hasta que llegué a un local muy pequeño bastante alejado calle abajo. Me había dado cuenta de que sería imposible obtener una túnica listada por lo que yo podía pagar, de modo que compré una túnica corriente de algodón azul y me la puse ahí mismo.

Con la vieja túnica guateada envuelta en un paquete, caminé a casa silencioso.

"Ahora, sea como sea, el dinero no me alcanzará para nada, así es que bien puedo echar una cana al aire", me dije. Recordé el pan y los plátanos que Kaoru había querido compartir conmigo y me encaminé a una confitería y compré un yinyuán de chocolates, galletas y otras golosinas. Mientras esperaba que el vendedor me hiciera el paquete, recordé que hacía más de un mes que no me bañaba y decidí ir a darme un buen baño.

Cuando volví a la calle de la Abolladura bañado y con mis dos paquetes —el de comestibles y mi túnica vieja—, ya las vitrinas se habían iluminado y circulaban pocas personas por la calle. La brisa fresca del atardecer me hizo tiritar dentro de mi túnica delgada. Una vez en mi cuarto, encendí la vela y miré a la puerta de Kaoru para descubrir que no había regresado todavía. Tenía mucha hambre ya, pero no quería abrir el paquete; quería compartir con ella las golosinas. Cogí al azar un libro y traté de leer, pero a cada rato me sorprendía tragando saliva para contener mi hambre. Tuve la sensación de esperar siglos, y la fatiga acabó por dominarme. Kaoru no llegaba y me quedé dormido encima de los libros.

NOTAS DE AUTOR;

_Rickshaw: _pequeño carruaje oriental de dos ruedas que es tirado por una persona para transportar a un pasajero.

1


	4. IV

**IV**

Me desperté con los pasos de Kaoru-dono en la escala. Advertí que se había consumido dos pulgadas de la vela. Cuando le pregunte la hora, me dijo:

-Acaba de sonaba la sirena de las diez.

-¿Por qué ha vuelto tan tarde hoy?

-Nos hicieron trabajar de noche por que han subido las ventas. –dijo sonriendo fingidamente, para no preocuparlo - Nos pagan extra, pero me agoto demasiado - mintió

-¿Y no, puede, entonces, rechazar el sobretiempo?

-No. No hay suficientes obreros. No puedo negarme –dijo

De pronto resbalo una lagrima. Pensé que lloraba de cansancio y sentí no solo una profunda simpatía, si no además cierta conmoción al descubrir que era aun tan niña y había pasado por tanto. Abrí el paquete y le ofrecí mis delicadezas. Mientras ella comía le dije consoladoramente:

-No esta acostumbrada al trabajo nocturno; por eso se siente tan cansada. Cuando se acostumbre será otra cosa –Que tonto me sentía diciéndole esas cosas, me pregunto que le preocupa tanto, que es lo que en realidad…

Se sentó tiesa en mi escritorio improvisado y estuvo mordisqueando un chocolate, pero sus ojos se volvieron a mi varias veces, como si quisiera decirme algo pero nos e animara.

-Algo le paso a usted ¿no? –dije –vamos, dígame que es. Se produjo una pausa embarazosa y luego principió, vacilante.

-Hace tiempo…, eto…., he querido preguntarte…, Has estado saliendo todas las noches últimamente. ¿Te has estado mezclando con indeseables?

Me causo mucha sorpresa esa idea suya. Al parecer desde, desde que empecé a salir por las noches, sospechaba que me había metido con ladrones y pandilleros. AL ver que sus palabras me mareaban, pensó que sus sospechas eran ciertas y tomo mi silencio como una afirmación. Seguí hablando, aunque desafiante, su tono era amistoso. Quede pasmado por su bondad.

-¿Es realmente necesario todo esto, la comida, la ropa nueva? ¿!Es muy peligroso Kenshin!? –se sobresalto pero su tono volvía ser dulce - ¿Qué pasaría si te atrapan? –murmuro… -Volvió a su tono optimista –Pero no debemos preocuparnos del pasado. Solo pretendo qué empieces a retomar el camino de ahora en adelanta,… por favor.

Sin poder pronunciar palabra, me quede mirándola con la boca abierta. Eran tan extrañas e inesperadas sus ideas que no supe como explicarle. Guardo silencio unos minutos, seguramente para que dijera algo, pero no pude emitir sonido alguno. Y luego siguió:

-Pensemos primero en los cigarrillos. Si dejas de fumar, puedes ahorras unos cuantos centavos. Ya te he dicho que no deberías fumar, especialmente si los cigarrillos son de la fábrica donde trabajo. Pero tú no haces caso. ¡Eres tan terco! -sonrió con dulzura

De nuevo resbalaron por sus mejillas una lagrimas. Yo sabia realmente que su llanto era por pensar en su odiada fabrica, y todo lo relacionado a ella; el bastando de ese capataz, la muerte de su padre, su soledad, etc.,. Pero mi corazón no me permitía pensar así; prefería creer que era por mí que lloraba, una parte de mi, contra toda lógica, estaba absolutamente convencido. Me mantuve quieto por un rato, meditando, mientras ella se calmaba poco a poco. Entonces le explique de donde provenía el dinero, y le conté de la carta certificada que me había llegado el día anterior y que había salido a cobrar el giro y las cosas que había comprado, y le hable de mi insomnio y de por que tenia que salir a caminar por las noches.

Acepto sin dudar lo que le dije, y cuando termine de hablar sus mejillas estaban profundamente sonrosadas, me sentía profundamente conmovido, y sabia de que exactamente. Mirando al escritorio dijo suavemente:

-¡Que idiota soy ! Fui injusta contigo, perdóname por no confiar en ti Kenshin, pero es que tu comportamiento era tan raro, que pensé lo peo. … Pero ya paso. Eso que dijiste de ganar cinco yinyuanes ¿no podrías hacerlo mas seguido?

Me sentí conmovido por su simpleza, pero a la vez sacudió una emoción inconcebible. Anhele con todas mis fuerzas estirar los brazos abrazarla fuertemente contra mi, sin embargo, la razón me controlo severamente, diciendo; "Seria el peor crimen. ¿No conoces acaso tu propia situación? ¿Quieres envenenar a esta nina simple y pura? Enviciarla. ¡Demonio! Demonio, en estos momentos no tienes derecho a amar"

Cerré los ojos unos segundos mientras mis emociones luchaban con mi razón, hasta que venció la razón. Realmente la quería mas allá de mi mismo. Cuando volví abrir mis ojos, el lugar me pareció de pronto más iluminado. Le sonreí con gentileza y le dije:

-Se hace tarde ¿no será mejor que se acueste? Tiene que trabajar mañana. Le promete que desde hoy dejare de fumar.

Se paro obedientemente y se fue a su cuarto con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Encendí otra vela y me senté a pensar con mas calma las cosas.

"Los frutos de mi trabajo me trajeron, hoy por primera vez, estos cinco yinyuanes, pero ya gasté tres. Sumados con el que me quedaba, tendré sólo veinte o treinta centavos cuando pague el arriendo. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

"Quizás podría empeñar mi túnica vieja, pero no creo que ninguna casa de empeño se interese.

"Es una pobre chiquilla, pero ¿y yo? Mi situación es aún peor. Ella no quiere trabajar y está obligada a hacer sobretiempo. Yo quiero encontrar trabajo y no lo logro.

"Quizás podría conseguir algún trabajo manual. Oh, oh, pero mis inútiles músculos no servirían ni para tirar un _rickshaw._

"Podría matarme, supongo... Lo habría hecho tiempo atrás, si hubiera tenido el valor. Sin embargo, el que esta idea se me haya metido en la cabeza en estos momentos críticos, demuestra que aún no he perdido todo el valor para hacerlo.

"Jo, jo; ¿qué fue lo que me dijo hoy el conductor del tranvía?

"¡Perro amarillo! Bueno, es un lindo término.

".........................."

Mi mente repasó una gran cantidad de ideas sueltas e inconexas, pero no encontró medio alguno para sacarme de mi actual estado de pobreza. Sonó la sirena de una fábrica cercana; seguro que era medianoche. Me levanté y me puse mi vieja túnica harapienta, apagué la vela y salí a dar mi paseo.

Estaba quieto. Los demás habitantes de la barriada dormían. Frente a mí, en los modernos bloques de Jihsinli, aún había algunas ventanas iluminadas con luces de colores. Los acordes de una balalaica y los jirones de un suave canto melancólico eran arrastrados por la noche helada, quizás desde alguna joven rusa blanca que cantaba para vivir. Arriba, nubes gris-blancas cubrían el cielo, apilándose pesadamente, como cadáveres en descomposición. Por aquí, por allá, donde se abría una grieta en las nubes, titilaba de tarde en tarde una estrella, pero hasta los mendrugos de cielo oscuro a su alrededor parecían tristes y sombríos.

_15 de julio, 1923_

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

¡Hola mina! Por fin otra historia terminada. Amo terminar historias, pero seguirlas, me cuesta demasiado, por eso prefiero las pequeñas historias. He comenzado a leer una novela, de Gallegos Romulo "Doña Barbara", y me he cansado de mucho drama. Así que surgió una idea medio rara y la publicare pronto.

Muchísimas gracias a los que leen esto, pero especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión. ¡Gracias Watashi! ¡Gracias kirei-bell! !Me han animado muchisimo! !Tambien a Cindy-Jhoni y a Gaby! Muchas gracias!

Ja-ne


End file.
